


Histoires courtes : RWBY

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sans prétention sur le fandom.





	1. Trop tard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Jaune sourit, il avait encore mal avec sa semblance. Mais il se souvenait des mots de Pyrrha. Ceux qui lui disaient qu'il pouvait y arriver. La jeune femme lui manquait terriblement. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Qu'il puisse la revoir grâce à une vidéo enregistrée était un bonheur et malheur. Revoir son sourire, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux rouges, son armure, sa gentillesse. Il avait aimé sans avoir eu l'opportunité de lui dire. Parfois, le soir, quand tout le monde dormait, il lui disait combien il l'aimait. Il pleurait parfois, mais jamais il n'oserait dire à Ruby, à Nora ou en ce qu'il ressentait. Bien qu'il se doutait que ces amis savaient pour cette blessure immense qu'il avait dans son cœur. Quand il la verrait dans l'autre monde, il lui raconterait tout. Peut-être dans une autre vie, ils s'aimeraient sans tabou. Car Pyrrha l'avait aimé en silence, comme lui-même.


	2. Combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Les Grimms, quelle plaie, elle avait tué bien cent en deux minutes. Ruby Rose posa un regard sur Ren et Nora. Ils se débrouillaient bien. Leur binôme fonctionnait hyper bien. L'un soutenant l'autre. Elle les enviait un peu. Jaune était utile, car il attirait l'attention sur lui. Son manque de maîtrise de sa semblance était bien utile dans ce genre de situation périlleuse. Le danger était partout, pourtant elle sentait qu'ils allaient gagner. Car ils étaient forts. En plus, si Ozpin les entraînait, ils seraient assez bons pour défaire le boss final. Celui ou celle qui dirigeait tout dans l'ombre.


End file.
